Edwards Adventure
by Shelly Tivrusky
Summary: Edward all grown up..living on her own. But she keeps having these dreams, unposible dreams. That happen only when the boy in black and her have incounters. Now she has awaken but to find out her life has all been a dream. Find out what has happened.
1. The Dream?

It was the year 2075. We start out our storey in a small town. Ones like you only hear about, or read about. Befor when Earth was alive and had more the just 2,000 people living on it. A small friendly town. Ed, Ein, and her father have been living there quite sometime. Ed is sitting with little kids in a circle with her.  
  
"At the end of Spikes funeral the remanes if the BeBop crew goes their spearat ways...."Edward says sadly. "Awww! Wait you can't end the storey like that Eddie! What happens with Faye? Jet? Edward?" Wines the little kids of Edward's new home. The kids came to hear Ed's storeys about the BeBop Crew and their adventures. What they don't know is that she is the Radical Edward that they all know about and love. "Well Ed does not want to talk about BeBop anymore right now.."Ed wipes a tear from her eye. They all wine as they leave Ed's room. "Oh Ein, I wonder what they have been up to. Faye-Faye, I wonder how she is. Jet-person. Are they still getting bounties?" She can not stop thinking about them. Ever since she had that dream. They were all together again. But Julia was there. And Spike, Spike was happy. The pain from his eyes have been erased. Ed sighs and walks over to Tomato..For thoughs of you who don't know who Tomato is, it's Ed's laptop She starts typing away. It's been so long since Ed's has seen them. 4 years, she thinks to herself. BEEP..DOOT DOOT "Information found..Faye Valetine-Green.."The computer reads. "Green? So Faye-Faye is married?" Edward says confused. Faye Valetine never seemed like the one to setal down. Always getting herself into trouble. It was a mistery to why Jet let her stay aboard BeBop. With a bit more of typing away Edward finds out all about her new life. "Ein, Faye-Faye is now 27!mubble Wah..wait what? mubles She is here. Here on Mars Ein. We must go and visit Faye-Faye! She would be happy to see us..wouldn't she Ein?" Ein wippers. "Well Ed thinks so" Ed jumps up and skips down the hallway where her father is bizzy away making new plains on how he can make more money. "Father-Person, Edward and Ein are going to see our old BeBop friend. K?" She says happily. "Oh, what? Huh? Oh course dear.." Her Father says without even looking away from his work. She skips off trying not to notist her Dad doesnt even care.  
  
She continues skipping down the street, but stops and walks they way she normally does. Ein trys to keep up. "Oh Ein, I wonder what Faye-Faye will say-say?" Ed giggles. They get to the hotel. "Hi-ya! I am Edward and this is Ein. Is Faye Valetine here?" She says to the front desk clerk. Pushing up his glasses he replys, "Is Mrs.Green expecting you?" Ed looks at Ein. "No we are old friends, where is her room?" "I'm sorry but we can not give out that information." He says shoeing them off. They leave.."Fine then Ein, we will have to do it the Radical Ed way.." She smiles and opens up Tomato. "Come on Tomato, help Ed and Ein out. Findy find Faye-Faye." Ed sings. Pops up informations "All right away way we go!" Ed jumps up and starts walking up the stairs. They get to room 1024. "Yah! We found Faye- Faye!" Noises of little children laughing and playing. She looks at Ein. "Could this be Faye-Faye's room? Huh?" She thinks. Slowly she knocks on the door. A tall very hansum man anwsers the door. "Hi-ya! Is Faye-Faye here? I am Edward. Here to see her!" She smiles holding out her hand. "Edward? Edward.." He thinks to himself."Oh EDWARD! Part or the BeBop Crew right? Come in come in!" He welcomes her and Ein. "I've heard so much about you! Faye didn't saying anything about you comeing to visit." He sits down beside Ed. Ein goes off and plays with the 3 little children. "Faye-Faye doesn't know we are here. I just wanted to know how she was doing. And I saw she was here. You are James-Person! I-" Cutting her off. "Please Ed call me Jimmy." He corects her. "Oh okay. So who are these kids?" Ed wonders. Jimmy replys with a chukkle. "Oh well these are Faye's and my children. The boy over there is Spike, and the two girls are Mary and Jane." Ed's mouth drops and her eyes widen. "FAYE'S?" She says loudly. "Wah?" Faye walks out of her room with a towle on, her eyes close, while she rubs her head. "Who called me?" She opens her eyes and sees Ein. "What? Ein?" He barks! She looks up at Jimmy, "Jimmy how did he get-" She stops as she sees Edward. She drops her toothbrush..her jaw drops. "What the hell? When did you get here? I meen, Oh my gosh Ed! How are you." She smiles and walks twards Ed. Hugs her so tightly Ed can not breath. "Ed is happy to see Faye-Faye too, but little does that matter if Ed can not breath." Faye puts her down. "Oh I'm sorry. How are you, what have you been up to?" Faye takes a seat next to her husban. "Ed and Ein are very good. We live here now with Ed's Father person. Ed has been liveing here for a long time now.." Ed says happily. "Well Ed, that's great to hear! But I hate to run this visit short, but we have to meet with a few people. But stop by again soon, okay?" Faye says sadly.  
  
Ed smiles and walks out of the hotel room, Ein comeing along with her. They walk down the street until they see a coffee shop. Ed buys a drink and a biscit for Ein. Ed types away on her computer. I wonder how Jet-person is. She looks up until she finds where he lives and what's he has been up to. She types a little bit longer and nostise he is playing online ches? Ed goes amedeatly to play. She starts a game with him. Shortly after she wins, of corse. "Who is this? May I ask?" Jet types frustratedly. "Edward!" Ed types. "Huh? Edward? How did you..I mean..-" Ed cuts off, "Are you forgetting how Ed meat BeBop?" jet smiles and remebers the first time he met Ed. How she had tracked them down. And made a control to control their ship. "Ahh.. those where the days," He thought. "When Spi-" He stops and remebers he is still talking to Ed. "So where are you liveing now Jet- person?" Ed questions. "Oh Venis, nothing specail." "You must come a visit Mars! Faye-Faye is here, Ed and Ein would like to see you too!" Ed wines. "Faye's there? I wonder what troble she has been getting herself into lately." Jet asks himself. "Well Ed since I have nothing better to do, and I've been haveing a feeling and I had-" Jet stops himself, "Sure sounds like I good idea Ed." Jet replys. He jumps in the ol' BeBop Ship and takes a trip to Mars.  
  
Meanwhile Edward keeps thinking more and more about her dream. They were laughing, and Spike was making food. That's how she knew it was a dream, cuz Spikes cooking is never good and it was. The door bell knocks her out of her trance. She walks to the door and opens it. It's a tall boy, in his older teens. He has long dark blue hair, it's covering his eyes. He's dressed in dark close with a trench coat. He pushes Ed inside..puts his hand over her mouth, picks her up and drags her to her room. She skwerms, but it's no use. Ed has never been the tallest or strongest, but that never mattered until now. He was twice her size, and picked her up like she was nothing but thin air. He locks her door, sits her on her bed, and sits next to her, She still hasn't seen his face. She thought, "Where is Ein, wouldn't he have barked? Where'd My Father?" She felt the nervisness overwelm her. She felt as is she were going to pass out. He was watching her fight her feelings..she was loosing. She could not see his eyes, but could feel his gaze upon her. Everything started to get blurry. She was losing. For once in Ed's life she was going to be defeated, and by what? Her own mind. She felt his hot breath on her face. Though she could no longer see, she still had a image in her head. "What does he want from me? What-what?"  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
She wakes up and shakes her head. Ein at her feet. She's aboard BeBop. She looks around, Jet cleaning something. She hears something, like voices. She sees Faye and Spike bicering. "But how?" She wispers. "Oh Ed, so nice of you to finally wake up." Jet says. She looks at herself. She is in her old cloths, which up until a while ago havent fit her for years. "Jet-Person, the boy, in the black coat, where is he?" Ed wined. "What are you talking about Ed. I was worried about you. I thought that lobster thing had gotten to you too." He chukled. "Lobster? She remebers that day when Jet let out that horible thing that Spike left in the frige for a whole year." She thought.."Alien!" She scwaled. "Woah she thought, I guess I shouldn't have aten that. It made me totally go out of this world." She thought. She jumps on the coach next to Jet. "Jet-person, how long was Edward asleep?" She wondered. "About.." Jet thinks, "About 3-4 weeks Ed. We were worried about you. And every once in a while you would start talking. You worried us. Talking in your sleep. About Spike leaveing, Faye haveing kids I think it was-" He laughed hard to the thought of Faye ever thinking about setaling down. But Ed is a kid and doesn't understand that sort of thing, so he continued. "Hey Spike, Faye, look, Ed's awake.." Jet yelled. "Huh?" Spike and Faye replied. "Well it's about time Ed, we need you to help us with this bounty-" Faye starts but Jet cuts her off. "Faye she just woke up, she need to eat, she needs to setal down a bit." "No, Edward is fine.." She gets up and walks over to her trusty laptop. "I don't understand. Everything seemed so real, like I'm not the way I was when this happened befor. I'm more mature. I don't know. No need. Spike-person is here, and everything is great!" She said to herself smileing. 


	2. Ridle Of The OldMan

Autors Note:: Hey everyone. I hope you like everything so far. This may take a little long to write it as long as I am plaining. Also, somethings in the story are inside things. A few friends of mine at skewl are the "BeBop Crew". So if there are a few things that don't really add up, it's because of my group of friends. Thanks Everyone!  
  
As Ed typed away on her labtop she wondered and wondered if it was a dream or if this was. She notist it was getting so late. She looked behind her and saw Spike sleeping on the sofa. She laughed. "Oh Spike, if only Edward knew. Then she could stop the horible thing from happening-" "What horible thing?" Faye asked as she stuffed her face with something that looked lethal. "Oh nothing Faye-Faye.." Ed answered nervistly. Then a popup of new bounties showed up on her computer. "I-ya! something, something...black coat?" Ed wines. A discription of what she enterd about the boy in black was listed. ::: NAME: Unknown AGE: Between 17-25 "Holy, what? So discriped..gezze!" Faye anounced WANTED FOR: Drug deals, robbery, battery, Gang violince...(the list continues) DISCRIPTION: Tall, mostly in black a coat, deep voices, more is loading LOCATION: Jupitar REWARD: loading  
  
"Hummm..Ed wonders?" Ed thinks. "Maybe just maybe could be the black coat boy." Ed wispers. The reward finally loads. Faye reads.."Oh my gosh.. let's get going, the boutie on this guy is 50,000,000 Woolongs!" And with the sound out that bountie Spike jumps up..."What? 50,000,000? Are you kidding me?" "No, I'm lieing just to wake you up. Speaking of that, when are you going to do your share around here?" Faye starts. Spike replys with a Spike slie smile, "When you do your Faye." Spike walks up the stairs and tells Jet about the news. Ed is still at her computer. "Umm..Faye-Faye," Ed says quietly. "What is it Ed?" Faye askeds with the sound of anoince in her voice. "Ein and I are going to go out after we land on Jupitar okay?" "Yeah yeah sure whatever Ed as long as you stay out of our way." Faye says as she shews Ed off. "Ein, what happened to make Faye-Faye so nice in Ed's dream? Or is this the dream? Ein you remeber don't you?" Ed wines to Ein as if she expects him to tell her the answers to all of her questions. Eins ears go down to show her that he is unsure. Ed sits down and takes a nap.  
  
When Ed wakes up she notise that everyone is gone. "I-ya. They left. How long have they been gone Ein?" She sits up and rubs her eyes. "I guess we should get going befor they find him 1st right Ein?" Ein wippers, telling her that he doens't think that's sucha good idea. Ed jumps up and gets going. She looks back at Ein. "Let's go Ein we don't know how much time we have left!" She grabs Tomato and they all head off. Meanwhile Faye, Spike, and Jet are trying to get more information on this 50,000,000 woolong Bountie. Spike stops at a bar and asks questions. Faye comes a long with him. "Why didn't you just go with Jet. I like to find out my intoformation on my own." "Oh come on now Spike. It could be fun." Faye says cheerfully adn begins to put her arm around him. He grabs her arm. "You just want to work half as hard. I know you Faye." Spike snaps at her. Faye walks off. "Geeze Jet you sure know how to pick roomies." Spike says as he shakes his head. He slowly walks to the bar. "Stop stop, please sir. I know what I have to do. I just don't want to hurt anyone anymore.." Spike hears. He looks over to see an old man, no younger than his late 90s. "What is with this guy?" "Hey, could you keep it down old man?" Spike yells. He looks over at Spike, smiles and walks up to him.  
  
"Spike, Spike is that you? Oh I can't believe it's you." The old man explains as he goes to hug Spike. "Man, I'm sorry but I think you have me mistaken for someone else." Spike starts to get up. "No, No you don't understand. I've heard so much about you. It was to be you. Julia says you had a dark blue suit and a-" Spike jumps up and grabs the old man's shirt. "Julia!!! What do you know about Julia? Do you know where she is?" He shouts. The whole room get quiet and looks at Spike. "Auuumm, heh." Spike puts his arm on the old man and leads him out the door. "What do you know about Julia?" Spike says sharply. "Everything, she is my neighboor. She use to take care of me. Until you disaperd. That's all she told me. Nothing else. The next day she was gone." The old man says quietly. "Do you know where she is now? Tell me!" He replys now yelling. "Sorry Spike I wish I could help you but I----" The old man stops and slides down where is is now sitting down on the dirt. "Hey, OldMan! I wasn't threw with you!" Spike says as me pushes the old man a little to try and get him to come to. "Yes master, no more talk. Only to you. Talking to other people is dangerus and this one could get hurt." A tear falls from his eye. "Who are you talking to? Tell me more about Julia. Ahh, you're no use." Spike starts to turn. The old man grabs his ancle.  
  
"Beyond the stars and above the moon, becomes a quicker way to doom. A black coat can lead to tears. It shall bring back all your fears. Hide under the shadows, dart the blows. And you shall know everything, who knows? " The old mans says, but he is not the same old man. His eyes are all white as they had rolled in the back fo his head. Spikes eyes widen. "Get your hands off of me you crazy old man!" He yells and takes off into the bar once again. He sees Faye flirting with some guys. "We have to go now!" He grabs her arm. "Oh but I'm having so much fun Spike." She slurs. "Lets go now" He directs her. "He man, last time I checked that's not how you treat a lady." One of the guys say who if obviosly hamered. "Oh, I'm sorry miss for taking your fun away, but it's time she leaves." Spike smerks and tips his head and drags her out of the bar. He heads back to the ship.  
  
::Back to Ed and Ein::  
  
Ed walks slowly "Oh Ein we've been walking for a long time now. And no one has heard of that Bountie." Ed says grimly. "Stop no please!" A womens voice screams then it is muffled. "Ein lets go" Ed takes off running to a back ale way. A short Japanese teen is been suficated by this tall person in a black trenchcoat. "See Ein" Ed wispers it's him "Let her go!" She shouts. The man turns around and starts walking tward Ed. The women runs away. "Are you him? The boy from Ed's dream? What did you do?" Ed continues. "What are you talking about silly little girl?" His voice is deep but that of a young adult. He takes off his hood. "It's is you. The one, the one that came to Ed's help. What did you do to Ed?" He laughs. "Oh silly girl. This is a world made up of your own mind. Go now little one, befor you end up like the rest." He orders her. "Like the rest what have you done to people?" She asks. "Oh it's really quite symple. I am not like you and the rest of you humans that live here. I am from long ago. Befor the Earth was destroyed. In aged my friends, family all died and I..I was the one who lived. Had to-" He stops. "What in the hell am I telling you all of this for? All you ant me for is my reward. Like I said befor. Get lost!" Winds start to pick up. Ed covers her head and looks for Ein. She looks back at the man. "He's gone?"  
  
She is not unsure what had just happened. "This world. Made of Ed's mind? No can't be. He is so sad. Ed can tell. He misses them." She starts to walk home back can not stop thinking about what that man had said. She walks onto the ship. Everyone all in a kind of glummy mood. Jet sits up. "So what did you guys find out? Anything usefull?" Faye who is holding a bag of ice on her head says, "No nothing at all. All the victions have said so fair is that nothing is the same. Ither they saposidly go back in time or ever once in a while they will start talking to themself. Ahhh damn my head hurt." Jet looks at Spike confused that Spike didn't saying anything about her wineing. "Beyond the stars? Hide under the shadows? Know everything 'eh?" Spikes mermers to himself as he scratches his head. "Ed knows. Ed saw him today. Not to long ago. He is sad. Ed wants to help him. Also so Ed can find out what is going on with Ed's head." Jet looks at her. "And where did you see him Ed?" "Oh, come one Jet, you actually believe that she found him?" Faye says with the sound of anoince in her voice. "Ed did see the Bountie Head. He has no friends so he uses his powers so evil. Ed knows so." Ed wines. "Powers? Powers. Come on now Ed I thought you were smarter then that." Faye says and rolls her eyes.  
  
"Ed you are just going to get unto troble and we're going to have to bail you out." Faye pointed out. "Wow that sounds like someone I know" Spike winks are Faye. "Ed, don't go wondering out by yoursef. Faye is right we don't want you to get lost or hurt." Jet says with a smile. "Okay okay. Ed will not go far anymore" Ed says with her head down. She walks off to a corner and starts typing away on Tomato. "Ahhh, what will Ed do." popup message it reads :::Little girl, you need to be careful as they al said. But if you really want to know. Return to the place we once were.:::end "I-ya, Ed is confused. Ein-" She looks over at Ein to see him sleeping. "I guess Ed must go alone" She wispers. And heads out. It's dark almost morning now tho. She gets o the dark alie. And he is there. "Ed.-" He looks up at her. "Umm..yes Spooky man." "Do you want to go back? Back to where you were alone? Fine" He says quietly. He grabs her just as he had done befor. Ed again feels light headed. And sees nothing. A loud ringing noise is all she can here. She doesn't understand. This isn't the way it was befor. She feels needles all over her body. She trys to scream but no noise comes out of her mouth.  
  
She gets lightheaded. And feels her body slowly fall. But not to hit hard pavement. She opens she eyes. It's the sun is setting and she is in her room. "Okay okay. Ed is was dreaming Ein I knew it." She looks around for Ein. She stands up and looks around. "Ein? Ein?" She says repetedly. She sees her father in his ofice. "Hi. Have you seen Ein?" She asks. "No I haven't sweety I thought he was in your room. Sorry." He says softly. She shruges and walks into her room. A new message is waiting on tomato. She hesatates to open it but does. It reads :::"Beyond the stars and above the moon, becomes a quicker way to doom. A black coat can lead to tears. It shall bring back all your fears. Hide under the shadows, dart the blows. And you shall know everything, who knows? ":::end "A ridle?" She thinks to herself. "But what could it mean. Where is Ein?" She thinks to herself. The she remebers how she had left Ein abord BeBop. "Could he be there?" She wispers. She right away messages Jet. message reads ::Jet-person it is very important that you write back Edward very soon.::: end She sits down infront of her mirror, she looks up at it. She is in her old close still. Her hair is much shorter and she looks only 13. "What happened? Ed doesn't understand" She yells. A new message has been reseved She looks over at her computer. "Jet!" She wines.  
  
She gets up and click on message. message reads::It's very imporlite not to message someone back. Do not try to get a hold of your friends. You were stubern and left them. So things could make since for yourself and yourself only. You didn't listen to them. No you must live with out them.::: end "No Ed didn't leave them, you made Ed leave! Tho you are right. Ed did leeav after Jet told Ed not to. What is Ed saying? She needs to find out the ridle and a way to get back." She says. She clicks to reply screen reads :::This account does no longer agsit. I'm sorry. Please try again:::End  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::  
  
Authors Note::: Sorry it took me so long to have chapter two. I hope you all like it. I woked hard. Thanks for all of my comments! I will begin soon on the next chapter! Domo Arigato Gozaimasu! 


End file.
